


A cold night (one shot)

by DemonJensen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sad, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonJensen/pseuds/DemonJensen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a sad oneshot where Dean confesses something to Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A cold night (one shot)

**Author's Note:**

> This literally jumps right into a sad scene so turn back now if you don't want to feel bad.

The ground was cold and wet, coated with rain and blood. Streaks of red stained Dean's plaid flannel, long delicate hand prints fading into nothing but messy spots. "I- I'm cold D- Dean." Castiel's eyes were dull and unfocused, the stars reflecting lightly from the night sky. "I know Cas, I know." He slowly removed his jacket and smoothed it over the dying man's shoulders, Dean's hands lingering on his body. Cas's heartbeat was slowing and it was harder to keep his eyes open, lids drooping as he came closer to falling into a never ending sleep. "I should have t-told you to get r-rid of that damned stolen grace, should've tried to save you..." Dean's breathing labored as tears he had kept in so long began to fall. "And I should've told you...before this I mean... I....Cas I-" Castiel's breath hitched and he coughed up blood, it dripped down his lips a deep red. Dean's shoulders shook as salt water tears poured from his eyes. He took his sleeve and wiped Cas's mouth, the crimson liquid smearing across his face. "I should've told you Cas, I-I love you. I wasted all this time and now you're dying. I just don't want you leaving this world without knowing..." Dean smiled but in reality, his insides felt like they were being ripped out and played with. "I-I feel the same Dean." Cas smiled and closed his eyes, the last of his life pouring out of him. Dean put his hands in the fallen angel's hair and his head on Castiel's chest. Every second Cas came closer to death, Dean could feel it as his breathing slowed, the shock wearing off, his body going cold and his blood leaving puddles stains over their clothes. "I guess this is Goodbye..." Dean said and Cas was silent, not moving. Sam found them like that later, Dean was asleep on his dead angel's chest, Dean said he was okay even though Sam knew better.


End file.
